The Hive
by Dallas1
Summary: I'm not good at summary's so, just read and review please.


The Hive.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Resident Evil I do own Maria, Trinity, and Angel since I made them up.  
  
Authors Note: This is based on the movie, and it starts just a bit before the movie starts.  
  
Red Queen has gone Homicidal  
  
A woman in black pants , black shirt, and army boots with long, golden blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail was sitting at a desk cluttered with papers. She let her dark blue eyes skim the papers on top of the clutter. The office she was in had just as much clutter as the desk. It had four desks in it belonging to J.D., Rain, Kaplan, and Trinity. There boss and two other of the commando's had another office just down the hall from where Trinity sat.  
  
Trinity Mitchell had just transferred to an elite military force ran by the government or at least that's what the public was told. When in truth, the Umbrella Corporation was the one calling all the shots. When she arrived she had been buried under this sea of paperwork, and she wasn't to pleased about it.  
  
She had been told on her first day there to question nothing, and to just do as she was told. Having grown up a military brat she knew that rule by heart, and knew at times you were better off not knowing the whole truth, though had she known what would happen on her first mission with the team, then she would have been asking questions and getting answers at all costs.  
  
Just as she was about to start back in on the paper work the door to the office that she shared with the rest of the team opened. A women with chin length black hair and steel grey eyes had entered the office. She was dressed in a grey skirt, crisp white shirt, grey jacket, and grey heels. It was unusual to see someone dressed like this come to the office, but Trinity stuck to the rule of asking nothing.  
  
"Can I help you miss?" Trinity said trying to figure out why she was here.  
  
"I hope so. Where is the person in charge?" she asked in a business like tone, but with a hint of panic in her voice.  
  
"He's in a meeting, but maybe I can help you. " Trinity was guessing that this woman was with the Umbrella Corporation.  
  
"Very well. My name is Maria Sutton. I am a assistant to one of the heads of the Umbrella Corporation. About an hour ago down in a lab called the Hive the A.I. went homicidal. We believe she has killed everyone in the hive, but can not confirm it. We can't shut her down from outside the hive. We have to get inside to shut her down, and then find out what happened."  
  
Trinity took this all in as she finished writing down what Miss Sutton had just said. "So, you want us to go down into the hive and shut the A.I. down for you. Then find out why she went homicidal, while also seeing if anyone survived her rampage. Correct?" Trinity said in a very professional tone.  
  
"Correct. Miss....? I don't believe I caught your name." she said and gave a slight smile.  
  
"Second Lieutenant Trinity Mitchell. Miss Sutton, I will try to get a call through to my boss and find out if we are to go on this mission or not. If you would like to wait, I will call now." Trinity said as she reached for the black phone.  
  
"Yes, I'll wait. Also, call me Maria I prefer it to Miss Sutton. " Maria said as she cleared off a chair and sat down.  
  
Trinity made the call and with luck she got through to the commander. She told him in short what she had been told by Maria. The commander told Trinity to get the team assembled and he would be there in about eight minutes. She hung the phone up,and looked at the schedule. So, she could locate the rest of the team. She immediately paged them to report in on the double.  
  
"The commander and the rest of the team will be here shortly, Maria." Trinity said, knowing they would be going on the mission.  
  
"Good. There is another thing I forgot to mention, I will be coming with you on the mission. The corporation thinks it would be a good idea to have one of their own go with the team. So, since I was sent, I automatically am elected to go with you." Maria said, not seeming to like the idea of going at all.  
  
Trinity was about to ask Maria why the corporation thought one of their own should come with the group when Rain and the rest of the team entered.  
  
"So, what's up? Why were we called in? This better not be another damn drill," Rain said as she sat down at her desk.  
  
"It's not a drill, and the commander will explain when he gets here." Trinity said.  
  
Right after she told this to the team the commander entered the office. "Everyone to the meeting room. Now!" he said. The team followed and knew from his tone that this was serious. 


End file.
